1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for a motor vehicle, with an adjustable seat structure extending substantially over the width of the seat, an electric drive unit arranged on one side of the seat for adjusting the seat structure on both sides of the seat, and with means for fixing the seat structure on both sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
The functions of electrically adjustable seats for motor vehicles largely must be adjusted simultaneously on the left and the right side of the seat. This is the case, for example, for the longitudinal adjustment, the height adjustment, the inclination adjustment or the backrest inclination adjustment of the seat.
DE 10 2006 005 966 A1 relates to the height adjustment of an electrically adjusted seat. The seat has two lateral frames mounted pivotably in pivoting arms that are mounted pivotably in the vehicle bodywork. The frames are connected at the front and rear by tubes arranged therebetween. The seat structure formed in this manner can be raised and lowered by an electric drive arranged on one side of the seat structure and in the region of an outer side of a frame. The seat structure has locking elements on the mutually facing sides of the frames to fix the seat structure in the event of a crash. The locking elements are activated in the event of a crash and engage in toothed segments connected to the frame in a rotationally fixed manner.
The arrangement described DE 10 2006 005 966 A1 accordingly forms a framework having frames that can be raised and lowered. To raise and lower the framework, the adjustment forces have to be transmitted from one side of the seat to the other side of the seat via the tubes connecting the two frames. The tubes and the mounting thereof cause an increased outlay on production and installation and an increased weight. Additionally, the actual structure that receives the seat cushion of the motor vehicle seat has to be mounted in the framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,073 discloses a seat structure consisting of light metal cast parts that can be adjusted on one side by a motor-transmission unit. However, there are no separate locking units to be used in the event of a crash. This is disadvantageous in terms of safety since there is locking only on one side in the transmission.
It is the object of the invention to develop a seat with a structurally simple design, a structurally simple adjustment and a fixing of the seat on both sides.